


A Little More Conversation, Maybe

by Delightful_I_Am



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cora Hale is a Little Shit, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is Good at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Protective Cora Hale, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_I_Am/pseuds/Delightful_I_Am
Summary: "You have some nerve, showing up here."Cora was standing wedged in the doorway, half her body holding the door in place, and the other half blocking Derek's view of the room beyond. He would never understand how someone so tiny had such a big presence. He sighed and tried to push the door open, to no avail. His little sister was succeeding in keeping him out of the room. Away from Stiles. Who he really needed to talk to, like, right now."Cora." Derek whined. "Let me in. I have to see him."Cora snorted. "It's a bit late for that, Der."





	A Little More Conversation, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, and so it was really hard to tag. How do you tag things without giving away the ending? I also wrote this in about two hours while I should have been sleeping, and it's in no way edited, so, like... be kind? I feel like I saw that one line _"You have some nerve, showing up here" _on a prompt list somewhere, but I can't for the life of me remember where.__

"You have some nerve, showing up here."

Cora was standing wedged in the doorway, half her body holding the door in place, and the other half blocking Derek's view of the room beyond. He would never understand how someone so tiny had such a big presence. He sighed and tried to push the door open, to no avail. His little sister was succeeding in keeping him out of the room. Away from Stiles. Who he really needed to talk to, like, right now.

"Cora." Derek whined. "Let me in. I have to see him."

Cora snorted. "It's a bit late for that, Der."

"You're not seriously keeping me out?" Derek asked, incredulous.

"Oh, I am." Cora bared her teeth in an approximation of a smile. "You can't see him.'

"Cora!" Derek tried pushing through her again. "Move!"

Unfortunately, Cora moved about as much as Peter had that one time Laura had tried to push him off the one good reading chair in their library. That is to say: she didn't. Instead, she squared her shoulders and drew herself up to her full height - which was still nearly a foot shorter than Derek - and looked him dead in the eye.

"If you'd wanted to talk to him, you had plenty of time before now, Derek," her lip twitched, in amusement or irritation, Derek wasn't sure, "besides, this was your idea, remember? You're the one that insisted on this whole absurd thing."

She was definitely amused. Unbelievable. Derek could hear muffled cursing coming from somewhere behind Cora, and it took everything in him not to break the door down to get to Stiles.

"Just let me see my fiance!" Derek stumbled a little over the last word, unsure if that's what he should be calling Stiles now. Yesterday, Stiles was his fiance, but what about now? Today was a nebulous point in time, where they weren't really one thing, but they hadn't yet moved on to being something else. In a few hours, Derek knew, they wouldn't be fiances anymore, but for right now? Wasn't that what they were? "Please, Cora. Just let me in."

Cora stared at him. Glared, really. He felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny, but he forced himself to hold still; he couldn't show her any more weakness than he already had. He saw something in her eyes harden, and he felt more than saw her twitch toward closing the door, when a voice called out, sounding hoarse and emotional.

"Open the door, Cora."

Derek closed his eyes and sighed in relief. If he could only get to Stiles, everything would be fine and he could stop feeling like he was going to burst out of his skin. He opened his eyes again to see Cora glaring mulishly at him; he could clearly see the indecision on her face. Finally she just flung the door open, with far more force than was strictly necessary, to be honest.

"Fine. Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air and swept out into the hallway behind Derek. "Don't come crying to me when everything goes tits up!"

"I thought you liked it when tits are up?" Stiles called out from the depths of the room, sounding too amused, Derek thought.

Cora responded with a wordless grunt of frustration and marched off down the hall, muttering to herself about _"_ _contradictory, superstitious dicks, wasting her time"_ , her voice trailing behind her, like an angry cat that is only near you so you can know for sure that it's ignoring you. Derek turned away from her receding figure, and cautiously stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft _'s_ _nick'._ He followed the sound of Stiles' rapidly beating heart, and found the man in question sitting on a couch, looking shockingly close to a panic attack. Derek made a hurt noise in the back of his throat that he would deny to his dying day, and stooped down in front of Stiles, gently prying his hands away from where they were pulling at his hair.

"Hey, breathe for me, okay?" Derek stroked his thumbs soothingly over Stiles' shaking hands. "We'll get through today, just like we got through everything else leading here."

"How can you be so sure?" Stiles asked, voice shaky and more timid than Derek had ever heard him.

Derek sighed and tried to find the right words. It wasn't easy; talking things out had never been his strong suit, and that had been the cause of many an argument in the past. So instead of trying to force out words that sounded pretty, and would make other people happy, Derek tried to come up with something that would actually mean something to _Stiles._

"Because I love you." The words came out so easily, like they were an absolute truth and they were just waiting for him to say it. "Because I love you, and you love me, and there's nothing in this entire world that we can't do, as long as we're together."

"Derek." Stiles' breath hitched, and he stared up at Derek with wide eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Those better not be your vows, you absolute dick!"

Derek groaned and dropped his head down to rest on their still-entwined hands.

"I can't believe you would come in here, after you  _insisted_ that we be apart today, and then bully your way in here just to recite your vows twenty minutes before our wedding!" Stiles had reached a pitch near the end of his tirade that only digs could hear. Dogs and werewolves. Derek scrunched his face up and tried to shake the ringing out of his ears. "I knew I should have picked Lydia to be my best man.  _She_ wouldn't have let you in, no matter what I'd said."

"It's not my fault you asked my sister." Derek grinned into his hands before schooling his face and looking up at Stiles. "And don't forget, Lydia is my best man, and she let me come here."

"She just wanted Cora to be free from baby sitting duty, didn't she?" Stiles looked utterly unimpressed. He was beautiful.

"Yeah, I don't wanna know what they're getting up to right now." Derek shuddered a bit at the thought of his sister and her- nope. Stopping that train of thought in its tracks.

Stiles sighed and stood up, tugging himself free of Derek's loose grasp. He straightened his cuffs, and Derek suddenly noticed what Stiles was wearing for the first time since he'd entered the room. The suit was perfectly tailored, thanks to Peter's interference, and it hugged Stiles' body like a second skin. The dark charcoal colour of it added a depth that would have been missing if it had been a true black, and the warm gold of his tie brought out the amber hues in his eyes. He was, to put it simply, breathtaking.

"You're beautiful." Derek breathed the words, almost against his will.

Stiles snorted. "Okay romeo, save it for the vows."

Derek grinned. They might not be fiances much longer, but husbands certainly had a nice ring to it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there's any glaring spelling mistakes. It's past 1am, I have work in the morning, and I am Exhausted.


End file.
